gqefandomcom-20200214-history
Raid Guide
Death Knight Raid Guide I calculated a death knight raid build with optimized DPS, reduced damage taken and a little bit of healing. I calculated, supposing that the raid boss' attack speed is 3.0, that every hit you'll take will be reduced by 45% according to this build. I also calculated the DPS to be around 3400 DPS. I have not tested this build, as I haven't got a lvl 85 Death Knight at my disposal. Two-handed sword and plate armor are recommended, as is a flask of power. The build is as following: Frost (5/5/5/5/1) Howling Blast 5, Frost Fever 5, Icy Talons 5, Hungering Cold 5, Obliterate 1 Blood (5/10/0/0/0) Death Strike 5, Blood Plague 10, Rune Tap 0, Blood Presence 0, Heartstrike 0 Unholy (9/1/10/10/10) Bone Shield 9, Crypt Fever 1, Strangulate 10, Ghoul 10, Pestilence 10 As I haven't got a Death Knight to test this build out, I couldn't collect any information on how much tanks, healers and DPS you need on any of the bosses, but because the DPS of this build is close to that of a mage, I suggest looking at how much tanks, healers and DPS the mage needs. Wallo __________________________________________________________________________________ Another good build that I beat the raid at raid level 4 (with legendary plate armor and greatsword, plus stat flask) or level 6 without stat flask. Frost 5/10/0/10/0 Howling Blast 5, Frost Fever 10, Icy Talons 0, Hungering Cold 10, Obliterate 0 Blood 5/10/5/0/0 Death Strike 5, Blood Plague 10, Rune Tap 5, Blood Presence 0, Heartstrike 0 Unholy 10/1/10/0/10 Bone Shield 10, Crypt Fever 1, Strangulate 10, Ghoul 0, Pestilence 10 If you use this for raid, you could choose to have Rune Tap at 0 because you will have healers. You can choose what skill to put the extra 5 points into, it doesn't matter. I'll add most of the ally combinations that I used later, for now I'll add what I remember. Anubsomething (1st boss): 2 tanks, 4 damage, 3 healers Maexsomething (2nd boss):2 tanks, 4 damage, 3 healers Someone the Unclean (3rd boss): 3 tanks, 3 damage, 3 healers Loabeth (4th boss): 9 healers 5th boss: 2 tanks, 3 damage, 4 healers Gothik the Harvester (6th boss): 2 tanks, 5 damage, 2 healers. If you don't have high level Bone Shield, you should do 1 healer, 6 damage, 2 tanks because you need to defeat him before timer runs out or you die in 1 hit. Patchwerk (7th boss): 9 healers Thaddius (8th boss): 9 healers Sapphiron (9th boss): 3 healers 3 tanks 3 damage (it might be a little difficult) Kal'something (last boss): 7 damage, 2 healers Druid Raid Guide TRASH SPEC Dagger/Leather/Tome Feline: 10/5/0/10/10 Bear: none Balance: 10/0/10/10/10 (an alternate method is getting cower instead of moonfire if you're getting unlucky with ads) RAID SPEC Sword/Leather/Tome Feline: 10/0/0/0/0 Bear: 10/0/10/0/10 Balance: 10/10/6/0/0 Notes: Thaddius will enrage, but it's OK. Done with level 6 guild, flask, and all legendaries. '' Hunter Raid Guide Build (Tested by Tiury) Using Bow and Leather Armor Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Level 6 Guild *Flask Note for Gothik The Harvester: *Equip the Bow and wait till Serpent Sting hit, then instantly switch to a Wand or Staff to reduce your damage. After your Tanks took rage from him you can switch back to the Bow. (Apply only at higher guild levels) Tamer (10/6/0/10/10): Loyal Wolf 10, Bear Defender 6, Storm Serpent 0, Spirit Bond 10, Beast Mastery 10 Archer (10/0/0/0/0): Rapidfire 10, Multishot 0, Trueshot 0, Concussive Shot 0, Aimed Shot 0 Ranger (10/5/5/0/10): Frost Trap 10, Fire Trap 5, Raptor Strike 5, Feign Death 0, Serpent Sting 10 Mage Raid Guide Build (Tested by superwombat) Arcane Tree: Arcane Blast: 10, Conjure: 0, Mana Shield: 10, Bolt Mastery: 0, Presence of Mind: 9 Fire Tree: Fire Blast: 10, Flame Strike: 0, Scorch: 10, Power: 10, Pyroblast: 7 Ice Tree: Frost Nova: 10, Blizzard: 0, Cone of Cold: 0, Ice Lance: 0, Shatter: 0 Note: Only 9 points in Presence of Mind in order to ensure that Frost Nova and Scorch can fire twice before Presence of Mind is done cooling down. Notes: *Level 6 Guild *Without using flask *Using Legendary wand, armor and tome Paladin Raid Guide Trash Build, 3 pull, no rest: ''Ret: 5/10/0/10/0 Holy: 10/1/10/0/0 Prot: 10/10/10/0/0 '' Raiding Build: ''Ret: 6/0/0/0/0 Holy: 10/0/10/10/10 Prot: 10/10/10/0/0 Using stat flask with legendary Sword+Shield, Plate Armor Cleared Kel'Thuzad at guild level 9 Priest Raid Guide Build (Tested by Tiury) Using Wand, Cloth Armor and Tome Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Level 9 Guild Discipline (10/0/5/10/1): Iron Will 10, Resurrection 0, Power Word Shield 5, Reflective Shield 10, Bolt Mastery 1 Holy (0/0/0/0/0): Just nothing. Shadow (10/10/10/10/10): Just everything. Tip: With Flask and Heroic items you can beat #1 - #8 in the first run. (if your legendary dropped already Sapphiron is also possible in the first run) Rogue Raid Guide A good end-game build for a rogue doing raids is: Assassin Tree: Cheap Shot: 10, Ambush: 0, Backstab: 10, Sap: 0, Poison: 1 Thief Tree: Mug: 10, Cunning: 0, Dodge: 10, Subtlety: 0, Vanish: 0 Duelist Tree: Agile Strike: 10, Dual Wield: 0, Adrenaline Rush: 10, Critical Strike: 5, Sinister Strike: 10 Using Dagger, Leather Armor and Shield. (Testet by Eggility, added the numbers in (), they worked better for me saphiron needs Raid level 8+) Alternate build (Tested by Tiury) Note: Build above needed less tries for Kel'Thuzad (about half !) Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Guildlevel 10 *Luck :D Assassin Tree: Cheap Shot: 10, Ambush: 0, Backstab: 10, Sap: 0, Poison: 1 Thief Tree: Mug: 10, Cunning: 0, Dodge: 10, Subtlety: 0, Vanish: 0 Duelist Tree: Agile Strike: 5, Dual Wield: 10, Adrenaline Rush: 10, Critical Strike: 0, Sinister Strike: 10 Using Dagger, Leather Armor and Shiv. Important notes on Heigar the Uncle: If you have already legendary equipment equip a Sword for the first seconds on the fight till your Tanks took Rage from him. Then you can equip your dagger Shaman Raid Guide Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Level 10 Guild Build (Tested by Tiury) Till Guildlevel 7: Combat (10/0/0/0/0); Flametongue 10, Bloodlust 0, Stormstrike 0, Lightning Shield 0, Windfury 0 Elemental (10/10/0/10/10): Lavaburst 10, Grounding Totem 10, Chain Lightning 0, Frost Shock 10, Earthquake 10 Spiritual (10/10/0/5/1): Mental Agility 10, Healing Wave 10, Ghost Wolf 0, Health Stream Totem 5, Reincarnation 1 At Guildlevel 7: Combat (10/0/5/0/0); Flametongue 10, Bloodlust 0, Stormstrike 5, Lightning Shield 0, Windfury 0 Elemental (10/10/0/10/10): Lavaburst 10, Grounding Totem 10, Chain Lightning 0, Frost Shock 10, Earthquake 10 Spiritual (10/10/0/0/1): Mental Agility 10, Healing Wave 10, Ghost Wolf 0, Health Stream Totem 0, Reincarnation 1 Why change Stream Totem to Stormstrike?: When your guild reach level 7 your healer are able to heal more so the heal from Stream Totem is not needed anymore. For Kel'Thuzad you need as much damage as possible so Stormstrike give you a bit more dps. Warlock Raid Guide A guide to complete raiding. Finished with level 8 guild. Notes: *Use Soul Burn against a normal mob before you engage Gothik, or else you will be killed by rage *Swap Howl of Terror to the last spot when fighting Patchwerk and Thaddius if you can't beat them *Flask was only needed on Kel-Thuzad *If you can't beat Kel-Thuzad with level 8 guild and flask, try the second build with level 9 guild and flask (You can try with a level 8 guild for the second build but no promises that it would work) Build (Tested by foork, additional infomation by SweetJanice) Destruction Tree: 10 Shadow Bolt, 10 Howl of Terror, 10 Soul Burn Affliction Tree: 10 Life Drain, 6 Corruption, 10 Siphon Life, 10 Impending Doom Demonology Tree: 10 Imp Minion Warrior Raid Guide Category:Guides